The Art of Love and War
by Demondog136
Summary: Eren Jaeger is the next heir to the throne for the avaian, but sadly all he has grown to know is death and war between his people and those people of serpiente. He will do anything in his power to put an end to this war, even if that means to pretend to be in love with their leader Levi Ackerman. But will this ended with death and another war, or will it end with love and peace?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Note: Heyy everyone so this is based upon the story Hawksong by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes you do not need to read the book to understand the story line, most of it is based on the book with a few changes here and there so I do not own this or the characters of AOT. I do hope you enjoy this tail and to see you guys again in the next chapter. Also if you have a chance please go check out my other story called Love me not!**

June 2, 814

 _There are many tails and stories on how are kind was started, either by angry gods, broken lovers, or magicians. But there is one that is my favorite, it is of a women who had left her kind and joined the hawks. They took her in when her own kind wouldn't they taught her the language of the birds and gifted her with beautiful and powerful wings of her own. This women's name was Hina._

 _But sadly it is just that, a story with no proof that she excited. Our scholar have searched high and low for any records that would give us hints of our origins, but nothing has shown us. So all we go by is stories that are told to us when we are chicks._

 _The only truth behind the stories are us, with feathers that are located on the back of our heads. Even though we appear to seem human, the way we can change forms when we feel like it. To fly with the sun against our backs, and the wind beneath our wings. A beautiful golden hawk form I can take on when I want, or the shell of a humans._

 _It is the stories made for the children of my kind, learn the joys of flying, and love. It is the story of true hardships, and gifts given out of love. Stories that hold a hint of truth to us. But it is just stories, even when the children learn these stories and of the joys of flying. They also learn of hate and war. Of blood and death. That we cannot hide from them. They learn of the race that calls itself serpiente._

 _They learn how cruel this world can be, how untrustworthy and unfaithful their kind can be. They learn to fear the gaze of their enemies, and the cold hearts of their lost souls._

 _What is never learned is how the war was started. No, that is long forgotten, instead what is taught is the murder of family and loved ones. They learn that these enemies are evil that their ways are not theirs and they will kill them if they could._

 _That is all they learn_

 _That is all I have learned._

 _Years of war and bloodshed. Songs that were once song to me as a chick, promises of freedom and peace, is all I have left. It is peace that my kind might never know, peace my mother might not know, peace that will never come._

 _How many generations? How many soldiers fallen? And what for?_

 _All for hatred: the hatred of an enemy without a face. No one knows why this war continues, it just continues until the last of our kinds are slaughtered. It continues till we have avenged the dead. Until we have completely forgotten what peace might be._

 _How much longer do I have till I meet the fate of my own? Till I meet the blade of the other side? How long do I have left to dream of peace?_

 _Eren Jaeger_

 _Heir to the Avian Throne_


	2. Chapter 1: Tired of War

Chapter 1: Tired of War

 **Notes: So I thought that I will go ahead and post the real chapter one, since the last chapter was just setting everything up. I have typed 15 chapters already, and I will be posting weekly after I post this. I plan to either post on Fridays or Sundays what ever day I have internet connection and feel like posting :) I do hope that you will stick through out the story and watch it move along. In the end it will be Levi/Eren pairing, even though there might be hints of Jean/Eren and Levi/Petra, but I swear it will end up as Levi/Eren. Well I think that is enough from me I do hope that you like the chapter and I will see all you lovelies next week!**

There was blood and death in the air, the moon and stars high above our heads. Fire embers glow behind us as we take in what was before us. A field of bodies dead or dying, shuddering breaths and cries of agony filled the quiet of the night. It had been a surprise attack late that evening, no one prepared, I barely gotten out of the keep with all the fighting that was taken place. If it hadn't been for Jean a guard and a friend I don't think I would have gotten out of their alive.

Sadly not every one of my family had made it out that night, my dad was killed in the scramble, trying to protecting his mate, my mom. I now stand in the middle of the field listening to the cries of help or pleading of sadness; Jean to my side ready to take me away at a moment's notice.

It was a cry to the left of us I started making my way to the dying solider, to comfort him through the pain till the gods up above took his soul, when Jean's hand shot out to grad my wrist.

"Eren please, let this one go," Jean plead not wanting me to put myself in danger since I was the serving heir to the throne.

"Jean I can't, if I am not allowed to fight, at least let me comfort the dying." It wasn't that I can't fight, but wasn't allowed since I was the last one besides my mom. I would have gladly be out there on that field beside everyone fighting with them.

Jean sighed knowing that he couldn't win on this matter, "fine, but if it gets to unsafe it is my duty to get you out." I smiled at him happy that he is allowing me to do this instead of dragging me by my pin feathers to safety.

As we made our way over to the crying as we made our way over we saw red gleaming eyes face us with fear. Jean graded me by my waist pulling me closer to him, "careful Eren it is a cobra, the royal family of the serpiente." But I didn't see that, I saw a frighten young man dying for a war that held no meaning anymore. He was no older than me I would say he looked about 20.

I pulled away from Jean hissing at him, "I don't care!" I said quietly as not to scare the dying man, turning to face Jean, "I so tired of this stupid war that has no meaning, one that we can't do anything about! One were royals fight each other and kill each other causing soldiers to fight more." With that I turned away to dropped down to the ground next to the dying man, "shhh, there is nothing to fear, we aren't here to hurt you." I said taking his cold and into my own. I didn't care if his blood stained my clothes or not, or that he was the enemy, all I thought was I'm comforting a dying man on this field, one that doesn't deserve to die the way he is.

Jean stood behind me not moving since he knew better than fighting me on this, I would have faugh tooth and feathers just so I wouldn't leave another person to die alone. If I was in this man place I would have wanted someone by my side as I died.

The young cobra looked up into my eyes, as I tried not to flinch and look away from his garnet gaze, tears falling down his pale checks, "Thank you," he smiled he tried to swallow a lump in his throat, "p-please end it." I felt tears fill my eyes my hand went to my belt were I kept a dagger.

As soon as I pulled it out Jean's hand closed around mine, "No, Eren, don't do it. It might be their way, but think of this way. What would it look like to them if the prince of the enemy took the life of the prince of their lands?" I just nodded slowly putting my dagger away retaking the man's hand.

I don't know how long we sat there for, but I sang for him of a promise land filled with peace with love and without war and death. It was sometime when the sun touched the sky when his hand went limp in mine a smile on his face instead of pain. I was happy that I could do that much for him.

"Jean I'm tired of this war. Tired of the pointless death of soldiers and friends, I want this to end before I take the throne, but as this continue, I fear that is just a dream that will never come true." I felt tears fall down my checks, I could not cry for my own kind with everyone I know around me dying, but I will cry for theirs for all the fallen ones around us. Jean wordlessly came up behind me and hugged me till my tears dried and there was nothing left.

"Come we must head back for you sister and mother began to worry about your absent." I nodded following his lead in changing forms, his into a sparrow and I into my hawks and flew to our land not knowing that we were being watched by other serpiente the whole time.


	3. Chapter 2: When is there time for love?

Chapter 2: When is there time for love?

 **Notes: Heyy everyone welcome back to the second chapter, or if you are new here I hope you enjoy the story thus far! Anyways still not Levi in sight if I remember correctly he should show up either next chapter or the chapter after that, it has been so long since I typed this I can not remember for the life of me. Please point out any mistakes if there is, and please leave comments telling me of what you think of it! Well I think that is all for now, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you all next week for chapter 3.**

We had barely changed back into our human forms when my sister was in front of us demanding what had happened. I say sister, but sadly she wasn't related by blood, if she was she would have been taking the throne and not me. She was a raven in her second form and not a hawk, my family took her in since her mother and father were both in charge of the royal flight. So she thought it was her job to repay us back by picking up where her parents left off.

"Mikasa, lovely sister, good to see that you are alright and weren't harmed in the ambush." I said with a smile on my face pulling her into a hug. Jean next to me trying to escape before she could set her talons into him. But Mikasa didn't have any of that she grabbed him by his ear holding him in place, "Where do you think you're going? I thought I told you that Eren wasn't allowed to go back into the field anymore this close to him taking the throne."

Poor Jean, he tried to escape my sister, but was caught in the end, "Mikasa!" He yelped, "I, ahh, umm, tried to get him off the field, but he wouldn't have it!" He said ratting me out, "But don't worry I didn't leave his side!" She now turned her gaze back to me, she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Eren! My dear soon! Jean!" I turned to see the most beautiful and powerful woman make her way into the room, my mother. Her Green eyes sparkled her burnet hair pulled up into a bun, and a friendly smile on her face. If you weren't from here you would have thought she was a merchant of some kind with the way she acted with everyone, but in reality she was the queen of the avians. People say I look like her, but I could never fully see if I had her burnet hair of course, but that had a mind of its own. While she had two green eyes, I had inherited only one, along with a golden hawk's eye, to show the line I belong to. While she was happy she also had an air of authority around her, while I had no such thing.

She pulled us into a hug, "it is good to see you two back safe and sound." She then grabbed my ear, just like Mikasa did with Jean, "but you two are in trouble! I have told you that you are not to go back into the fields anymore! Not until either it ends or until you are king Eren!"

"I-I'm sorry mom! But I can't stay away!" My mom gave me a sad knowing smile and kissed my cheek, "I would do as you say mom, but I can't."

"I know Eren, but as your mother I can worry about you." Her smile sadden, "So would have your father." She gave her head a firm shake as if to rid the thoughts, "but I do need you to stay out of the fields until after you are sworn in as king along with your mate." She said, "And if your mother isn't enough then as your queen I order you to stay." I rolled my eyes at her, she smiled knowing she won this battled. "Speaking of mates, you have chosen one right?"

I blushed not wanting to talk about it but my mom wouldn't have that, "Eren Jaeger you need to find yourself a man or a women!" I blushed even darker, yes even though I was a male, I was a hawk first, and with that males of my line can either take the roll of the female of the relationship, or the male depending who I take as my mate. If I did take a man I could still carry on my blood line, by having children of my own. "M-Mom can we talk about this later? Please?"

"No we need to talk about it right now!" My mother demanded, "I mean your inauguration is right around the corner!" As soon as that was sad a cough had taken over her body.

"Mom!" Both Mikasa and I rushed forward to steady her, her body has been failing her lately, with all the stress of the war, and the death of her mate has taken its toll. "Please rest some mother! If it makes you feel better I will take finding a mate more serious, but as long as you take your health as serious as well!" I said as the coughing subsided some.

"Alright Eren you win this time," she said as well led her to a seat, "but I'm holding it to you to find a mate."

"Of course mother." I replied leaning down and pressed a kiss to her check, "Now if you excuses us we will leave you be to enjoy some rest before we send the doctor up to check on you."

We left my mother in the sun room so she can relax instead of worrying about us. Mikasa went her own way leaving Jean and I with a threat of a beating if she catches word of us in the field again. We slowly walked to the market part of the keep to barging and make sure that no trouble makers are there.

The keep was separated into three parts, all accusable of flying or walking up a single staircase; the first part was open to the people, here is where merchants, seasonal traders, story tellers, or magicians can be found. The second part is where guests and the royal flight are housed, the last part is the royal family is house located at the top of the keep, where the royal flight can keep a close eye on them.

The day was winding down when Jean and I sat down watching children enjoy stories before their parents call them to head home after work. Sadly some these children might see some of their parents again, it was heart breaking to know that they could not live in a world of peace.

"Eren," Jean called, "Are you alright?" He sensed my sadness it seemed.

"I would be lying if I said I was," I answered with a sigh, Jean opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him, "before you ask if I want to talk about it, I don't." Jean shut his mouth a frown on his face, but nodded anyways.

I suddenly stood up, "I think I'll go ahead and turn in, thanks for everything today Jean."

Jean jumped to his feet, "E-Eren wait a moment," but I didn't give him time I changed forms and flew to my room, knowing that even though I left him he was right behind me since it was his job.


	4. Chapter 3: Too Good To be True?

Chapter 3: Too Good To be True?

 **Notes: Heyy everyone welcome back! :) I hope everyone had a good week! Either you guys are just getting ready to go back to school after spring break, or just about to start. I know I am sooo ready for my spring break, the last week has been spent looked in my dorm getting ready for a chem. exam, which is going to make or break my grade! Well that is enough from me, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter, please leave comments on what you think of it this far, and what I need to improve for future references!**

It was soon as I fell asleep the dreams began; every night I re see those bloody fields, hearing the agony everyone one was in, and I can't do anything to stop it. This night was one of the worse ones, I was reliving a day that I wish I could forget, the day I almost lost my friend, and ended up losing my lover. I was just barely old enough to start walking those bloody fields, those fields rank with death.

It was on this particular day that I was out in the fields longer than I usually am. Jean stayed behind since Thomas went with me. Thomas was my betrothed ever since I was born. It is custom of the Avians to have a betrothed the moment you were born something that was carried on even if no one likes it. For us we were happy and content, we both really did love each other, and were willing to go along with it to make it work.

When we returned to the keep I ran into Mikasa her face strung with worry, but for once it wasn't about me walking the fields. She asked as if when had seen Jean anywhere, but I could only shake my head. She told us that his mate, Marco an angel if you asked me, and his group have not come back yet. Jean ended up storming out of the keep to go look for him, and help him anyway he could.

I was worried that in his state of mind Jean might do something reckless. Thomas tried to hold me back saying this was a bad time to go out there searching fruitlessly, but I would have none of that not with my friend somewhere out on the field. So of course when he couldn't stop me he followed me out into the dangers of the field.

We circled the fields what seemed like hours when we finally saw them. Jean covering Marco's body with his own. We landed a few yards away, listening Jean's sodding telling him it was going to be okay, even though he could no longer hear.

I took a cautious step forward to the two, "Jean," I called out to him. He froze and looked up at me, what I saw was a broken heart and hatred.

"This damn fucking war has taken too much, I-I take it anymore," Jean said removing a knife from Marco's lifeless body, his eyes shone with anger, "I'm going to kill every last one of the snakes, or die trying." He stood up and took a couple steps forward willing to give his life up just to take revenge for his mate.

Call me selfish, or naive, but I hugged him from behind holding him in place, tears streaming down my face. "Jean, don't! You can't let hatred cloud your judgement at the moment!" He was trembling beneath my grip not wanting to let his anger go, "Please Marco wouldn't want this, he would want you to live, and find peace one day." I tried to reason with him, my voice breaking from the strain of the emotional ride. His grip loosened on the knife, and I took a step back away from him.

It was in those few moments that everything went wrong, thanks to all the commotion we caused it pulled a few serpents gazes our way. And in the moment we were all relaxed the made their move. In those few moments of me taking a step back from Jean, and him relaxing the grip and snake jumped out of the shadows poised for a kill. It was in that moment Thomas through himself in front of both of us, protecting us from the snake. A knife plunged into his abdomen, and fangs sunk into his neck for the killer poisons to enter his body. The viper quickly let go of Thomas letting him crump to the ground, blood splashing on to us, and an evil grin on the snakes face.

I stood there in shock for a moment Jean yelling at me, telling me to get out of there. I was captured into those sinister blue eyes of the snake in front of us. As it turned to start rushing at us; I don't know what came over me at this point, but I took at my knife I always have hidden and ignored Jean yelling at and rushed the snake head on. The snake froze a moment, not sure how to handle the new attack, and I quickly took advantage of it plunging my knife into the snake. Unlike snakes our poisons where applied to the blade, to make quick work of these creatures, to give us a fighting chance against them.

I stood there a moment watching the lights fade from the snakes eyes, when the pain hit me, I looked down to see the bastard had put his own knife into my side. I staggered backwards into Jean him yelling at me telling me something, but I would no longer listen as my eyelids grew heavy. I closed them thinking that was the last time I might open them.

I startled awake a cold sweat on my skin, and a silent scream in my throat, as those images where fresh in my mind like it happened yesterday. After I blacked out Jean dragged my body back to the keep, I ended up staying that way for two days before I awoke, but I heard every detail from Mikasa since Jean refuse to talk about what happened that day. She says when he showed up back at the keep every guard was in an uproar, seeing my still body, and all the blood of Jean, ready to avenge me. It was the keeps doctors that saved me that day with their hard work I was able to wake up, but of course it left a nasty scare and reminder of that day.

There was a knocking on door, and without waiting for a reply Jean popped his head in. "Eren I-" he stopped in midsentence as he saw tears swimming in my eyes. He didn't even bother asking what was wrong. In two long strides he was beside my bed holding me close to him. "Which one was it this time?" He knew of my dreams and knew how to comfort me after them.

I sat there quietly listening to the flutter of his heart, loving that it was still beating strongly beside me. Jean sat their rocking us humming a softly, a song that my mother use to hum to me when I was a chick.

It was a few moments before I could find the strength to talk and at that only a mumble was able to escape the tangle of emotions, "It was the first year in the fields for me, and you had just joined the royal flight." Jean tensed and let out a painful sigh, knowing all too well of what I was talking about.

"Eren," He put two fingers underneath my chin guiding me to look up at him, "there is nothing to worry about anymore, what happen has happened and there is nothing more we can do about." He bent his head down putting a soothing kiss to my forehead, bring a blush rushing to my face. He flashed a smile at me, "and I think the two would be happy to see us move on." He stood up looking down on me his smile vanishing to be replaced with a frown, "Sadly this isn't the right time for this, your mother has summoned you two the integration room. Last night we had a little visitor."

I shot up quick thinking the worst, that the visitor might have done something with Mikasa since she wasn't mentioned. Jean saw my reaction, "No nothing has happened to Mikasa, she won't be present during this integration," I frowned at this news not knowing why should won't be so he continued on, "For the reason we have caught ourselves a little cobra."

My eyes widen in shock, "but how? There is only two left to the throne, you would think they would stay off the fields not risking in dying."

Jean nodded, "That is what I thought too, but no." He stood now at full attention, "This cobra has willingly turned herself in, and wants to make a treaty with us. She says she and the rest of her family are ready to end this war without any more death." My breath caught in my throat, away to end this war without any more bloodshed? This is something that is too good to be true.

"Well Jean let me put on appropriate attire for this meeting with the Princess, and see what type of deal these snakes want to make."


	5. Chapter 4: Too Sweet of a Deal?

Chapter 4: Too Sweet of a Deal?

 **Note: Sorry guys for the late posting I was focused on finishing my other Levi/Eren fic on here and forgot about this chapter :) but never the les here it is. I would give you a brief thought of this chapter, but it has been so long since I typed it I forgot everything xD well I do hope that you enjoy chapter 4 please leave comments on your thoughts or PM me I will answer when I have time away from college. With all that said spring break is now over for me :( and back to 18 hours worth of classes. See you all in the next chapter!**

We made our way to the integration room, all the while Jean filling me in on the night's events that had unfolded. It was well into the evening and dusk had already fallen when the cobra arrived on at our doors, it was then the guards detained her and searched her weapons. Once satisfied they weren't going to find anything, they took her to a holding cell to inform my mother that we had a cobra in our keep.

Of course my mother took action immediately and went straight to work to find out why this young cobra was here. We made our entry into the small room containing about 10 guards and my mother; five around her and five around the young snake. Everyone stood a strict attention waiting for the young cobra to move or say a word.

"Good morning mother," I said with a small bow to her, "I heard we had an interesting night last night."

My mother nodded pulling me into a quick hug, "Eren! Good to see that you have joined us here this morning! Yes we had quite a night last night with this little ruffian, slithering in, but none the less, a relaxing one as well."

I now turned my attention to the young women sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. She had fiery red hair, and a fierce look upon her face, yet her she sat calmly waiting for something looking at the floor beneath her feet. As if knowing I was looking at her she looked up and we locked eyes; her eyes were a very beautiful color green, emotions flickered behind them from anger to excitement to fear, and something else when they landed on me.

A smile lit up her face, and wonder played behind her eyes, "You must be prince Eren, and I must say what they say about your eyes are true! They are truly beautiful!" The young cobra exclaimed staring straight at me. Jean notice right away of how uncomfortable I was and took a small step in front of me to block the young princess gaze. "Oh I'm sorry that was rude of me to stare at someone else's mate! Big brother always warns me about that." She said as she now casts her gaze downwards. I felt my face turn hot as blood raced to it, and the same with Jean's as red blossoms onto his face. We both stammer to explain that we weren't mates.

"N-no you have it wrong!" I said at the same time as Jean. I took a calming breath so I could continue on, "H-he is just a guard," I froze, "I don't need to explain this to a snake." I said my voice grew dark as I finial realized that I was just going to make a fool of myself and my people to her.

The young princess just smiles at the both of us, "Now let's get down to business shall we." I said so we can get this over as soon as possible since I was already scared shitless by being in the presents of a snake, a cobra no less.

"Ohh yes!" The cobra said, "Now let me first introduce myself, I am Princess Isabell Magnolia-Ackerman, second in line for the throne. Right after my big brother Levi Ackerman." Everyone in the room tensed at the serpiente Kings name. Everyone has heard the stories of the mysterious king and how he fights like shadows never seen till it is too late, much like the snake he is waiting for his moments to strike on unexacting victims.

Isabell paid no mind to us and continued on speaking, "We are the last of the cobra line, after us there is no one to lead our kingdom. That is why I have come to you asking for peace. My big brother would have come himself, but I refused to let him go, knowing that if he set foot on to your land he would be dead." She took a breath to calm herself as tears creeped into her eyes, "We know that we are asking a lot of you since the war has taken a lot of loved ones away from you and us as well, but we are tired of this damn war. We want it to end, but not with blood." Her gaze traveled up to my mom and then to me begging us, "We have arranged to with the tigers in the mountains for us to meet and discuss about ending the war, and they have agreed to help us in any way they can. All we ask is that you give this a chance, all you have to do is give us a date on when you want to meet, and send me back so I can relay that information on to my brother. All that we ask in return is for you to bring yourselves and three guards, as we are doing the same, and meet us there."

She finished her small speech looking at us with hope and fear on what we might say, "Young one give me a moment to discuss this with my son as what we are to do." My mother came up with the reply and without waiting for her to say anything walked out of the room, and for me to follow her. We let the door close behind us sealing ten trained guards and one cobra behind it, so we can talk about what was just offered us.

"Eren, look at me," I brought my eyes up to meet hers, they were swimming through deep emotions themselves; ranging from anger sadness and barely any hope for what was offered. "This is a lot, I mean more than anything that has been said between our kinds, and they are offering peace. Peace between two kingdoms hat have known nothing about loss and war between the two, and I do not know how I feel about this plan. If this some trick to take us to the tigers land and finish us off, or is this the real? Real that the king of the snakes wants us to have peace between our two lands."

I study my mom for a moment, she was really hoping that this isn't some trap for us and that is really might happen. Yet at the same time she feels the loss of her family of her mate, and the possibility of losing her son and her own life; just to pursue some hope for peace between our two lands that might be a lie. I take everything in looking at every angel seeing on what we could loss and what could be gained, but all I could think about is hope for peace.

I look back at my mom after a long time, "Mom, I think this a good chance to take a leap of faith, and go with them to the tigers land, and see how this might go. I mean their land in neutral between ours and they would be stupid to try to start anything there. So I say go ahead and make a date with the young cobra and give them a chance at peace, something that we deserve. Something that should have been promised a long time ago." My mother smiled at me tears in glisten in her eyes, for the faith and hope I carried that this war might come to an end.

We told the young cobra that we accept the offer, and gave her till the next full moon to meet us there. Which was in two weeks' time, for them if she made it back tonight there wasn't a lot of time for them to organize anything. She was more than happy with that and didn't argue with us. We offered her some food and water before she left for the long trip home; and I all the while felt tense yet relaxed knowing that this might be our only hope for peace.

All this was hours ago, and now I was once again sitting in the middle of the market listening to the local gossip, and children running about; them not knowing what might just be around the corner for them. That if we don't die when we go, their might be a chance for these young kids to grow up without the fear of dying themselves. That is if everything is true and nothing is to go wrong.

"Eren," Jean said pulling me from my thoughts, his brows together as he studied me, concern written on his face. I forced a smile on my face, "What is it horseface, there is nothing for you to make such a long face at me." I joked lightly pushing on his shoulder.

Jean wouldn't have it, but didn't make another comment either knowing that I will tell him later what was bothering.

As the day came to an end, the merchants packed up their stands, and children return home, yet I sat there deep in thought of what the future might hold for everyone. Needless to say I was excited yet scared on how things might go.


	6. Chapter 5:This is a Matter of Discussion

Chapter 5: This is a Matter of Discussion

 **Note: Hello Lovelies and welcome back! I am so happy that I am about to post on time this week, I was a afraid for a bit that I might miss it and have to post on Sunday again. Anyways Here we are at chapter 5! :) and Levi is introduced yay! Please Leave your comments below on what you think of the development so far, and I do apologize if it seems like it is taking forever to get them together~~ 3 enjoy**

The two weeks have flown by it seemed, with all the running around to make sure who was coming and what to take was a real hassle. My mother has been told to stay behind to look after the keep, as well as Mikasa and mine begging for her health. It was only Jean, Mikasa, Armin, and I meeting with the snakes now.

It was a few hours before we reached our destination up in the mountains where the tigers call home, when I was called away to settle some of our soldiers down, it was a small group wanting to attack the snakes afraid of what they might be planning while I was gone. I meet their leader a good friend of mine that was trying to keep them calm, Sasha Blouse.

"Hey Sasha good to see you," I greeted as soon as I changed from feathers, some of the soldiers stared in awe, while others stood shaking like a leaf at what was to come.

"EREN!" Sasha screeched, the young sparrow almost taking me to the ground if I didn't step to the side.

"Sasha," I sighed but smiled down at her, "What have I told you about that?"

"Sorry Eren," She smiled sweetly, "it will try and not to let that happen again."

I took my attention away from Sasha to the soldiers that were watching the exchange, some relaxed other tense, a few flinched under my watchful eye others avoided it all together.

"I have heard that a few of you are trying to fight, without proper orders from my family or your leader is that true?"

One of the braver ones took a step forward out of the line looking straight at me without hesitation, "sir we believe that this might be a trick they have come up with to endanger you and the people, so we have taken it upon ourselves to." He paused a moment looking for the proper word, "terminate that possibility."

I frowned at the young soldier sad that they have to think this way, and not with hope and open hearts, "that is something that might happen, but I want to give them a chance." I looked at each soldier as I spoke, "of course this all could be a trap and might the last day I have with you all, but I'm taking a chance on this so that you and my people will not have to fear every day that a snake might take their or a loved one's lives. A chance for the young children to run about without any fear, a chance where their might be peace for once in our lives." I looked at the soldiers few had smiles on their faces others frowning at what I was saying, "As it stands the orders are not to attack, and if I found out that you have disobeyed this order, there will be consequences, do I make myself clear?" I looked into each one of their eyes making sure that my words got to them. I turned to look at Sasha, "Everything from here is yours, and have fun with them."

She saluted me, "Yes sir!" With that taken care of now I turned my attention to what they day really held for me. Leaving for the mountains to meet my mortal enemies.

It had taken hours of flying to the mountains not leaving us any time to really talk about what was going to happen once we got there. We were met with a tigress that was supposed to lead us to the meeting area. After making our way through the tall grass we came to a stone structure of sorts, with a lot of tiger lounging around it watching us intently. They watch us enter the sanctuary, but didn't follow in; inside was dimly lit by the sun outside and few touchers here and there. We were lead down the hall which open up into a grand area which looked for large gathering of tigers.

My eyes landed on the second group here fist I saw Isabell, and a guy with sandy blond hair and gray eyes, standing next to her. Next I saw a women with strawberry blond hair, and s sort of strained smile on her face watching our group intently waiting to strike. I then looked at the next person in their small group and he was a tall built man, blond hair, and some large looking eyebrows, his eyes a pale blue, almost looked like Armin in a strange way. Then my eyes landed on a guy, he was on the short side about 5 foot 3 inches, his black hair cut in an a style that suit him quite well, leaning against the wall one leg bent while the other was straight. He was wearing a black pants that seemed to shimmer in the light, telling me that is had come from skin of his own kind; he was wearing a tight black shirt showing just how toned his muscle were.

As if knowing that I was looking at his eyes flicked opened, his steal gray ( _Or where they blue?_ ) caught my gaze in a snare. His brows knitted together, eyes flashing garnet I knew who he was Levi Ackerman king of the serpiente, as his flicked his gaze up and down my body taking, a quick scan that brought heat to my face. _We are trying to get along with that?_ Jean caught on to what was happening fast and step between us, earning a scowl from Levi, my sister also noticing what was happening sent a glare in the snakes direction.

We made our way to our seats Jean and Mikasa flanking me on either side keeping a close eye on Levi making sure he would try anything else like that. We were only seated for a few moments, a few whispers shared through the tigers that were allowed to stay for this as witness as what might happen, when the leader of this clan and her mate made their way in front of everyone.

She held her hand up to silence people of her own court pulling our attention to her instead of the snakes that sat next to us. "Today we welcome the two royal houses of the Avian's, and the Serpiente's, they have come to us to help them seek peace, in a war torn houses." She paused looking back at her mate as what do next, "I need the leader of the Serpiente to step forward." She looked at the cluster of snakes, Levi stood and made his way to stand in front of the tigress.

He had a deadpan look on his face, "I am king of the Serpiente, Levi Ackerman," his monotone voice carried through the whole hall.

"Have you taken a mate?" The Tigress inquired.

"No, how can I take a mate with this fucking war going on. It is like signing them up for death sentence if they were to carry my name, or my child." Levi answered venom in his voice at thought of putting someone through that.

The tigress nodded at the statement, and looked next at our small group, "And I need the leader of the Avian to step forward."

Armin stood up his blue eyes wide with fear at the snake that looked at him, "I-I'm sorry to inform you, but our queen had to stay behind due to sickness in her place she sent her son."

The tigress lips grew into a thin line, "when will he be take the throne?"

"His next birthday," Armin said a bit more confidence in his voice. The tigress nodded, I stood up and made my way up to the stage, "I am the stand in leader for the Avian's, Eren Jaeger." I said happy that my voice stayed calm the whole time, even though my heart was ready to beat out of my chest.

"Eren have you taken a mate?"

I looked at her sadly, "No my mate to be was murdered on the field while defending me," her eyes soften just a bit, but quickly pulled herself together.

The tigress took a step to the side allowing her mate to take over for a bit, "Eren and Levi are the chosen leaders for both houses," He looked at both groups, "we are here to make peace and to mend the rift between two people and houses, is the correct?"

"Yes." I answered, at the same time Levi.

"The question is why have you come to us for help in mending the two?" The tigress asked her mate taking a step to the side to allow her to speak.

I open my mouth to speak, but Levi beat me to it, "Even though the houses want peace, and trying to contain it, the soldiers want nothing more than to continue this unnecessary blood bath. Even among my personal squad," Levi turns and looks at the strawberry blond narrowing his gaze at her, "there is strong doubt on how much we can trust the others, and among my own people there is question on why I would work so hard on peace, when there might not ever be any."

I listen to his words, and knew that he felt the same as me, ready to end this war at any cost, wanting peace for him and his people. The tigress turn to me to indicate that it was my turn to speak. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves, "these past two weeks have been rough for me and my people. It has taken a great deal to ensure to my soldiers that this is going to happen, and to make sure they wouldn't go off on their own for vengeance against them. They are hoping that this might work, but not much can ensure them that the Ackerman's and family wouldn't do any harm to us. I'm afraid that I don't have much power over them, if they do decided to attack on their own."

The tigress sighed and looked at her mate, the two stayed like that for a while, a look sharing what they thought on what should be said, and what should be done. It was the tiger that finally continue on with the discussion between the two of us.

"You are saying that your people are doubting your word, as well as the trust on either side." The tiger said paraphrasing on what was just said between the two of us, "you are the two leaders of the houses, and if you set an example on what is to be done your people should follow. The real question for you two is what are you willing to give for peace?"

As soon as he said that my thoughts swarmed with the cried and the dead on the battlefield, I kneeling next to dying children singing to them watching the lights fade from their eyes. I thought of Jean and how he had almost die countless times for me, Thomas and how he threw his life away for me. I thought of the young Cobra as he watch in fear as I came closer worried that he will fall victim to my blade instead of one of his own.

I answered without a sing doubt in my mind, "Anything." _I am willing to give up anything to ensure that I will not have to hold another dying hand._

A breath later Levi answered, "Everything."

The two mates shared a look once again before turning their gazes back to us, "when there is as big as a gap as there is between your two people, it is best to start in the center of it all. Before you start on the ends." I looked at Levi to see if he was getting where this was going or if he was just as clueless as I was, The look on his face said that he had a thought on where this was going, and didn't like it one bit.

"Levi you said you would give everything and Eren you said you would give anything to see that this war come to an end. You came to use seeking advice on how you could end this war without any bloodshed and we give you this, to ensure that you people will stop the fighting the two royal must join together, it has to start with you two. Since neither one of you have a mate you two should take each other to ensure the peace to start on your lands." My eyes widen at what she was suggesting Levi and I to become mates to each other.

Jean was the first to his feel along with the strawberry blond protest quick on there tongue, Mikasa followed shortly was Armin and the tall blond analyzed if this was the best solution to end the war. Levi also voiced his opinion on the matter, cures flying from his mouth, and I stood silently watching it all unfold unsure how to process this information on what was given to us this night.

The tigress raised her hand once more to gain peace in the room, "If you think that you people are to get along while the two houses fight you two are not willing to put enough on the line," She let the words sink in on everything that she is offering us, "Let everything that was said here today sink in, you are more than welcome to stay a night in one the free rooms-"

Levi's voice interrupted, "Wait, please-"

"Dismissed all of you!"

With that we were escorted from the hall rather quickly and shown to the rooms that are ours that night, without another world for the two mates nor anymore protests from the snakes. Was this how everything was going to work out? Is this the best choice for us?


	7. Chapter 6: Late night discussions

Chapter 6: Late night discussions

 **Notes: Hello Lovelies and welcome back! :) nothing really to put up here xD I am to brain dead to think of much, too much college for Demon! This chapter has lots of Levi yay! Finally we get to meet him and get to know him some. I really do need to write more chapters because you guys are catching up quick to the end of pre-written chapters so I will try to do that this weekend, but I am working on soo many other things it might not happen. Please leave comments I do love to read them so much, and it helps me know that you are enjoying the story 3 till next week!**

Even though we were all exhausted from today's events, we all were sitting in my room late into the night discussing on what was said in the hall that day. Jean and Mikasa of course where against everything and where more than happy to fly back down to the keep and forget that this ever happen and continue on with the war. I was thinking about doing exactly on what was suggested, I was ready for this damn war to be over, even if that means mating with someone who I might never love. Armin our little ambassador has said this looks like the best solution to ending this war not matter on how we look at it.

It was well into the night and after much arguing with no progress everyone went to their own room at the end with no real plan for what was to happen tomorrow. It seemed that I had just fallen asleep when I felt someone near me, I jumped out of my bed a call ready on my tongue for the guards. These snakes are smart enough not to kill me here. Right?

My senses were heighted my heart racing at the thought of someone being in my chambers, then I saw a flash of red sitting on the ground. Levi.

"Hello brat, nice to see you awake." He simply stated as if this was a normal occurrence in his life, he stood quickly his movements like water sliding over rocks, "I came here to talk, nice and simple, no alternative agenda from me." I had my back against the wall ready to flee my heart beating out of my chest at being so proximity with a snake, the king of them in the case.

"W-Why d-did you have to c-come to my private chambers?" I silently cursed myself for allowing myself to stutter. Levi cocked his head to one side studying me then took steps to the back of the middle of the room and gracefully sitting back down, "calm down brat, I am not going to bite, so you have no worries form this snake."

I snorted at that statement, "Yes, that is so helpful on calming my nerves," I said without thinking, and when I realized I did say that out loud I blushed, and make matters worse he looked at me an eyebrow raised. "S-sorry," I mumbled, I shook my head quickly to pull myself together, "now the real question what are you doing here? Really?"

Levi relaxed a little more crossing his legs and jester with his hand for me to take a seat near him, "I just came to talk with you brat. With how everything went today, and how fast we were thrown out, which will most likely happen tomorrow as well."

"Talk?" _What do we really need to talk about that can't be said in the hall?_ "About what?"

"About this war, about peace, about you brat." He said in his monotone voice.

"Me?"

"What is this, repeat everything I say? Yes you. Since you and that blond mushroom seem to be the only reasonable ones in the group, looking at everything at every angel. It mostly about what those damn tigers are asking us to do. I would like to know what I might be getting into."

"And what are you think you are getting into?" I said in a dry tone, not really happy on how he worded his sentence as if I was a toy and not a person. It made me mad that this person was trying to create peace between the two people, but treated me like I was not a person.

"I still think you are a shitty brat, and one that will piss me off to no end." He said, "It is a horrible idea that was suggested, and if it wasn't for Eyebrows, I would have been gone tonight and peace would have been a distance dream once again. Thanks to him and his brain, he pointed out this is our only chance to create peace without our deaths, and I hate when he is right." He said with a sight escaping his lips.

I sat there with no words able to express on how I felt with everything that was just said, though I was leaning to terror and anger with the snake before. I wanted to hit him for calling me a brat, but I knew I would most likely die if I was to do that. I felt his eyes on me once again, and he continued on with speaking.

"In honesty," He said his eyes flickering down my body again, "If I was going in for looks I would agree without a second thought, but of course that isn't all to a person. I have to take with it you opinions, and thoughts on ways to rule together, and of course I have to take on the responsibility of your people as well as you have to do the same. This is something that I have been thinking about for _**years**_ , and I still haven't scratched the surface of anything."

 _Years? What does he mean by years?_

"I thought I once knew how you thought," He continued, "that you were just another young blind brat in the world not knowing what was happening beyond, your room, but then I heard that you held my cousins hand while he was dying singing to him so he would forget his pain. I heard you stay with him till the every end and that you are the last person he saw before he joined whatever gods above. It made me think that you might know what has happen in this war, that neither of us caused, but have to continue." I jumped when I saw him raise his hand towards me. He notice what he was doing, but was mad that I jumped, "Damnit," Levi hissed at me, his eyes flashing red, "I am not going to hurt you!"

I stood up out of instinct to get out of the way of the raging anger of the snake, "I-I am sorry that I can't trust you because your kind has killed many of my people."

"I wouldn't hurt you, if I wanted you dead you would have faced that long ago," Levi put bluntly his anger receding, "I don't think you know how easy it is to slip past your guards in the middle of the night, since no in your keep of your happens to look up. With your heart beats much like a birds our poison wouldn't take more than a minute for it to take effect. 30 seconds to paralyze you, and another minute for the poison to reach your brain to finish the job." His eyes flashed red once again daring me to speak against his words, "but for you I wouldn't do that, I would have taken you pillow that you keep on the chest of yours to smother while you sleep."

I was in shock when he said that how in the world did he know that I had a pillow sitting on my chest at the foot of my bed, how in the world did he know that I had a chest in my room? It took me a few tries to finally get my words to work for me, but all I could come up with was, " _W-What?!"_ I was in shock that he knew this stuff that he shouldn't know, stuff that you could only know if you have seen my room.

Levi once again took a seat on the pillows on the floor, "You know the one with two blue and white wings embroidered into the pillow, which is really nice looking the person who made that knew wh-"

I didn't let him continue, "Who told you about it?!" I demanded, wanting to know how he knew this information.

He raised his eyebrow as if I stupid to realize something, "Are you talking about the skill pillow or the mahogany chest that it sits on. Or the wool blanket used in the winter when the tempters get colder?"

"H-How?" My eyes widening in fear, my heart rate picks up, I back myself away from the man in front of me.

"I have been there of course," he said, "I was there to kill you in hope that it might bring peace to the cured land of ours and the finally I would stop losing my family, but when I stumbled into your room that night murder in my eyes, I stopped. I saw that a knife of my own people had marked you, and that you might not survive through the night." My eyes widen knowing he was talking about that day when I lost Thomas.

"Why didn't you kill me then?" My voice heavy with many emotions.

"It was then I realized how stupid this war was, and it wasn't something neither one of us could stop alone, not with our deaths." He said his eyes saddening at the thought, "it was then that I decided that I will bring peace between our two kinds." He got up suddenly and was near me in an instant, "Promise me Eren that tomorrow you will be at the meeting and give it all much though as I do." I nodded hypnotized by his close proximity that I didn't notice till the last second, his lips where placed on to my cheek. His lips where soft and cool against my cheek, but since I was not expecting the sudden action I could not hold back the cry that slipped past my own lips.

Levi froze at the sudden sound my eyes widening when my door was suddenly flung open reveling Jean and Mikasa. Levi was prepared to fight to get out the room filled with anger birds, but I step in front of him to block him from Jean and Mikasa rage.

"Eren move out of the way of this snake!" Mikasa demand stomping her way into my room.

"Mikasa, no, he means no harm, go back to your room and let him be!" I retorted, "He was here only to talk nothing else." Mikasa growled at me not wanting to back down, but did so knowing that with the snake behind me I was in more danger than if he walks out of my room without having to fight.

Levi offered me his arm so that I could make sure that he wouldn't be ambushed on the way out of my room, and of course I accept to show that I was willing to come to terms with the idea of peace between me and him. When we came by Jean, Levi had to shoulder his way past just to get by him, and just edge him on more he pulled me down again and pecked me on the lips again. Jean growled taking steps forward to fight, but Levi only smirked and walked away before anything could be done.

"Eren." Mikasa cold tone made it known she was not happy with what just took place, "I am dragging you back this intent! You had a fucking snake in your room without calling for help! You could have died!"

"Mikasa, nothing happened to me, he was only here to talk about what is going to take place tomorrow nothing more," I said my voice showed my irritation, "please go back to you room and sleep for tomorrows so we can continue with what was left off on what was said today." I said faking a yawn.

"No Eren we are leaving, no arguments from you mom would say the same thing if she knew there a snake in your room! Jean wake Armin now! And if we have to drag Eren back by his pin feathers!" She said storming her way to her room to grade the few things she brought with her.

That night we left underneath the vail of darkness, of course I was throwing a fit trying to stay but couldn't escape my faith. I hope Levi would not blame me for what was happening. I really wished I could have stayed and talked a little more.


	8. Chapter 7: What is the Next Step?

Chapter 7: What is the Next Step?

We arrived back to the keep that night, after an all-day flight; as soon as we changed back into human form, everyone rushed away to explain to everyone what had taken place. Jean rushed to the troops to see what plans were put on hold just in case everything went fine and there was to be peace over our lands, Mikasa went to talk to mom and report to her everything that happen. Leaving only me and Armin standing together in my room.

"Armin," I sighed taking a step towards my little sitting area in my room, "tell me what you really think of the plan the tigers presented us." I looked at the window trying to replay the events in my head over and over to see if this is something that might really work, or just throw our people into another rift of hate and dark times.

Armin cleared his throat, "Well I would have to say what they are saying is true, with everything in place, with both strangers looking for peace that might be the best place to start. It is to show that our two kinds can live together and that the head of the houses are not to afraid to try make amends even after everything that has happened. It also helps that both of you are unmated," I flinched when he said that thinking of Thomas again.

For my kind our parents pick our mates, shortly after we are born, this is so we can grow up with one another and to be raised as ones guide, protector, and the trust between the two is strong. Thomas was a sparrow from a nice family, he had a few siblings he was close with and a proud mother and father. He had given me everything a mate was supposed to give to one another, he was closer to me than my friends and family sometimes. I shook my head pulling me from my dark thoughts of losing my first love.

I looked back up at Armin to see that he had realized his mistake, "It's alright Ar, I'm fine, that is all in the past the only thing we need to do is look towards the future." I said before he could even apologize.

Armin gave me a grim look before nodding, "if you say so…" He wasn't interlay convinced, but before he could continue with talking there was a knock on my door. I sighed not wanting to get up, "Come in," I called too tired to check who it was.

I thought it would have been Mikasa coming down to talk with us about what had happened that night but instead there in the door way stood my mother. She had on a simple green dress and her hazelnut hair dropping down around her shoulders, her eyes and face smiling at as she entered my room.

"Good afternoon boys," She greeted, closing the door behind her as she made her way deeper into my room, "I thought I would drop by to see how things are going with you two." She explained.

Both Armin and I were on our feet in an instant to greet my mother our face in confusion as to why she would come down to my room.

"Good afternoon, mom, and what do we own the pleasure to, with you visiting my room?" I said calmly, and try not to bother her about her health, and tell her to go back to laying down.

She took a seat in one of my open chairs across from us her green dress pooling around her, "Well I heard about what has happened on your trip to the mountains from Mikasa, but I haven't heard it from you, so I thought instead of waiting for you to come to me, that I would come down here to talk." She said with a smile, but a dangerous glint in her eye kind of set me on edge knowing that this talk could change at in an instant.

I tried to swallow past a lump in my throat that was forming and put on a smile for my mother, "Well Mikasa always loves adding extra details then there should be. What was it that she told you?"

"Well she told me there was a snake in my son's room, a cobra at that, and that he didn't try to bring attention to the matter till the last second." She smiled sweetly back, but her tone was a dangerous one.

I rubbed the back on my neck absent-mindedly and I mumbled back in a reply, "Yeah I guess that is kind of what happened." In an instant she was on her feet.

"EREN JAEGER! WHY DIDN'T YOU REPORT THIS TO ME WHEN YOU GOT BACK!" my mother said, her face with worry and anger mixed together.

Both Armin and I shrunk back at her outraged as she began to pace the length of my room, yelling and scolding at me for not telling her anything sooner, and leaving it to Mikasa to report everything back to her.

"M-Mom, it wasn't that I wasn't going to tell you," I started but quickly stopped when she turned to face me with fury in her eyes.

"It wasn't? Because it seems that way to me, something happened that put your life in jeopardy, but I had to hear it from Mikasa and not from you!" She said with a huff, her face turned soft as she made her way towards me and pulled me in for a hug, "I was worried when she said that there was a cobra in your room, I thought the worse since you didn't come and greet me." Her voice was soft but filled with pain and sorrow.

I returned her warm embraced, guilt setting after what she had said. She was only worried for her only son had was taken away from her just like her mate, "I'm sorry mom, I wasn't really thinking, I was weary from the long flight back, that I went straight to my room." I said pulling away from her embrace a little bit to look at my mother face, even though I was taller than her, I felt most of the time she was the tallest being ever with, and sometimes(Like right now) she was just as fragile as everyone else. I smiled at her, "There is nothing to worry about, I'll tell you what I told Mikasa, he just came to my room to talk with me about what had happened today, and why he wanted peace nothing more, nothing less." I gave her a peck on the cheek, "Now will you please return to your bed and rest for the day? We are worried about you."

"Eren." Her voice was sterner, "Now don't go treating me like a chick here, I am your mother as well as your queen, but I will return to my bed, one condition." She looked at me, "That you will give me a proper report on what you are going to do, and about what happened on the mountains."

I nodded, "Yes mother I will do that in the next few days when I know what is going to be happening."

She studied me for a moment to make sure I wasn't telling her a lie, "Alright Eren, I'm holding it to you, if you skip out on this I'm sending Jean and Mikasa for you pinfeathers." I nodded my face paling a little, "good boy, I'll head back now and let you two boys talk," She left, giving Armin and I a kiss on our cheeks.

I sighed sitting down once again relaxing as soon as my mom left the room, "Thanks for everything Ar, might as well hit the hay ourselves seeing as we are going to have a few hectic days ahead of us," I said casting him a look.

Armin himself look as tired as I felt he had dark circles underneath his baby blue eyes, making him look paler than usual. "We might as well try to catch some sleep while we still can, have a good day, and try not to stay up to much longer reading." I said with a smirk knowing the little blond will read any given time.

He blushed at what I said, "Yeah I think you are right, I'll try to come up with something that might help us, but end it here soon," He said, "Good day to you as well prince Eren, and have safe dreams." He walked out leaving me to my own peace, thinking over what had happened in my room, and what I have to tell my mother in the next few days.


	9. Chapter 8: Too Real to Be a Dream

Chapter Eight: Too Real to Be a Dream

 **Notes: Heyy lovelies I am sooooo sorry for the long wait . I have been busy with other fics that this was set on the back burner for a while I am trying to come back to it, but at the moment the one I am focusing on is my Harry Potter fanfic. So I have know idea when the next chapter will come back or if you guys really want me to continue with this fic at all. but anyways here is the chapter please leave comments down below telling me if you want me to continue on with it or not.**

The past few days have been hectic, I talked with the council in charge of coming up with the plans. I talked with the soldiers and the royal flight. I went to the library to see what has and hasn't been done, so all in all I haven't been getting much sleep. Trying to come up with an attack that can help end the war. Of course Armin and his input was a lot of help. Mikasa and Jean were also there as well, looking over the plans and seeing what could be done or had to be changed. Even after all this work nothing has been discovered about them, and how we could stop them.

I looked into old versions of poems and stories to see if there were any hints on why this war might have been started, or what might be used to end this war, but like most of our scholars all I hit was a dead end. On this one particular day I ran across a few old letters that were exchanged between us and the falcons.

Now the falcons might have similar second forms to us, but yet they always looked down on us and had nothing to do with us. They had old magic as well aiding them, ones that are a loss to us since we have made our way in with humans of the world, and this is why they try not to deal with us that much.

These letters where dated back to my Great-Grandmother, and they consisted of a few details on the poison that the falcons "Donated" to our cause. It was my Grandmother that asked if there was any way they could help, if they had any leads to the past or ways that might ended to war permanently.

Of course Falcons being Falcons they left us in the dark, looking down on us once more, saying that "they didn't have time to dig around files full of old information for some silly pity war." But in the end they sent us the poison in exchange of a truce between our kinds; as long as they were supplying poison to us we couldn't ask for anymore help from them, nor could we ask for any more information that they weren't willing to give up. In exchange we had to let them come down from their homes on an island to search for a few escaped prisoners and rioters, of course we couldn't inquire about them either.

I called it a night when I couldn't find anything new, after the week I spent in here reading and rereading all the information that could possibly be stored here. I pushed my chair back from the table letting out a sigh, I rubbed my eyes dry from all the reading that I have been doing, a yawn escaping my lips.

I slowly made my way up to my room, thoughts swirling around in my mind from trying to find the missing pieces hidden in time ones never to be heard from again.

 _I walked those bloody fields once again. The dying breaths of children all around me, their cries of pain echoing in the air. I was walking alone, covered in blood, lost in the fields with tears dripping down my face, but I don't know why._

 _I stopped walking in front of a pile of bodies with sobs stuck in my throat. I see my family, friends, and lovers. I fell to the ground at the sight of them; the ones I love dead because of this damn war._

 _Time shifted and now I stand in a field of beautiful gold wheat, the warm sun glisten, with no smell of dead, no pleading for borrowed time. I looked up at the sky the almost to blue sky, it was a dream of what I wished to happen. I looked to my left and saw Levi standing next to me, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips as he too stared at the sky._

 _What is he doing here? Never in my dreams before had I seen him in. Yet, here he stands next to me, looking at the same sun as me._

" _Levi, why are you standing next to me?" I asked._

" _It is a dream of course, your dream of peace." He spoke, "and the only way is if you join me."_

 _The world began to melt around me as fire poked through and the smell of blood came back._

My eyes snapped open for a new dream to take place, hovering before me were grey blue eyes looking at me with concern.

"Don't scream please." He whispered, a hand over my mouth.

I pushed his hand away, _when will these dreams end? When can I have a nights rest?_ I thought to myself.

I glared at him, knowing that this is a dream, I could never glare at the real Levi Ackerman. In real life he was a terrifying person, but in a dream he was just another figment of my imagination, and not here to harm me.

He started to back away from me frightened it seemed. He glanced at the door debating with himself on if he should run for it before I called the alarm or stay.

"Is everything alright?" He asked with concern laced through his voice, his eyes darting everywhere.

"I'm fine," I growled, getting up from my bed pacing my room now, tired of these dreams interrupting my peaceful sleep.

"It doesn't look like you are fine," he said. His voice now back to its monotone way, as he watched me pace the length of my bedroom, his eyes have a certain glint in it that I do not feel like placing, I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Why do you say that? I mean very time I close my eyes I see the battle fields and the dying breaths of children, my friends and family throwing their lives away for this war that was supposed to be over a long time ago. I mean is it too much for me to ask for a single nights rest without these dreams keeping me from it." My voice lowered at the last part my shoulders slumping inwards.

Levi took a step forward wrapping me up in an embrace, "Eren if I knew how to make your dreams come true, as well as my own I would. Your right, this war shouldn't have continued as long as it has, I will try everything in my power to help you out." He looked at me and for the first time, I didn't see a man as an enemy I saw a strong man, wishing for the same as me. For this war to stop taking our loved ones away, for our people to have hope that there is something else besides war.

His lips met my own, it wasn't like the kiss we shared in front of Jean, this was slow, unhurried. A sweet kiss that carried a promise that the tough times will be over soon. As soon as the kiss started, it ended with him pulling back his eyes twinkling in the moonlight, "There is much more to you then what the eye sees," he purred. He pulled something off his finger pushing it into my hand. "Take this and come to the palace tomorrow so we can talk about how to end this war," he murmured into my ear. He pulled back and walked to the balcony doors and threw them open, and I swear I saw wings sprout from his back that carried him off in the night. The blackness of his silhouette in the moon was the last thing I saw before my dreams shifted again that night. Instead of death, it was the promise of happy times, of smiling faces, and of laughter.


	10. Chapter 9: It Wasn't a Dream (Part 1)

Chapter 9: It Wasn't a Dream (Part 1)

 **Note: was meaning to post this a lot sooner than now, but I forgot about it ^^' I will try to post/type some more chapters here soon, but I am more focused on my others first while this is sorta of here. So no promises on fast updates or anything, sorry about that. Please leave comments please~~**

It had been a few since the bizarre dream, but it was almost completely forgotten when I was rushing around to get ready for my carination that was only a couple days away. Mikasa was organizing how everything was going to go, and how it was going too guarded, while Jean and Armin tried to keep me from flying off to the fields any free chance I got to get away for this mess of people.

I sighed for the twentieth time in the past hour as Armin and Sasha dug through my closet in search of something "appropriate" to wear to the carination, where most of the keeps people would be attending since it is a big thing when the crown is pasted down.

"Eren, it's not that bad," Armin said tired of my bitching through the last few days, "You should be happy that you are going to be king soon." He said giving one of my shirts a strange look before throwing on the ever growing pail of clothes on my bed.

"Yeah! Also think of all the good food that is going to be served," Sasha said beginning to droll at thought of the feast that would be held after everything. I just rolled my eyes at the two, it's not that I am not happy that I am going to get the crown here soon, it was just that I was hoping everything would be worked out by the time I got it instead of my rule being through war time.

"Eren do you have any good clothing for this?" Armin said as he once again throws another article on the bed.

I got up from the chair I had been sitting since they came in and demanded to let them riffle through my clothes so I can have something nice to wear, "Yeah, I should," I mumbled, "It might be under my bed since I hate those stiffy clothes and never want to wear them." I got down on to the floor, and stuck my hand underneath my bed.

"Really Eren, you put them underneath the bed?" Armin said with a sigh, "You should have given them to me or Mikasa to look after if you didn't want them in your closet. I stuck my tongue out at him when my fingers brushed against something cool. _What the hell is that?_ I thought as I looked underneath now I saw something glisten when I did which I thought was strange, so I graded and brought it closer to me.

It was a ring, it was a silver with a black onyx sitting on top of it; it was designed for a man with how large the band was for it. It was a simple made ring, but it isn't something you would find here, it was then I thought back to the dream and what Levi pushed into my hand. _Fuck._ It hadn't been a dream, _fuck what would he think when I nodded and never showed?_

I pulled the ring out from underneath my bed and hid it from both Armin and Sasha.

"Okay you two get out now!" I said my thoughts rushing all over the place on what to do.

"But Eren we are trying to help you pick an outfit." Sasha whined. While Armin gave me a strange look trying to figure out what was going on. _Sorry little mushroom I can't tell you just yet._

It took a couple minutes to usher them from my room, and few strange looks from them as well. But I could care less I needed to figure out what to do about this. I mean if I show up now would I be killed on the spot? Would I still be welcomed into their kingdom? If I showed up would I just be used as a bargaining piece in this war? There were a lot of questions I didn't have the answer to. I slide my back down the door trying to figure out what I would do. Would I stay here and risk the anger of the snakes on not showing up when I promised or do I go and see if I can make peace with them.

I sat there for what seemed like hours trying to think of the best plan of action was. I sighed dusting myself off after sitting on the floor to long. _Well it looks like I will need a change of clothes._ I changed quickly then stopped, how am I going to tell someone that I'm leaving and not for them to follow me. It took me a minute before I remember an old signal that I used with Mikasa, Jean, and Armin when I wanted to be left alone for a while. I wrote a quick note saying that I went out for a bit, saying that I needed to be alone to work on a strategy that might take down the snakes once and for all. With that I sat it on my table knowing someone will come by my room sooner or later to come and get me for something.

I started my way out then froze thinking I should bring a knife, away to protect myself. I stood there contemplating for a moment then continued walking out, taking the risk of not having a weapon on me of any sort.

It took me a couple hours to fly to the outskirts of serpiente lands, I landed in an opening of trees changing forms to continue my journey on foot. I wasn't too sure how the little truce Levi promised me would held up if I flew all the way to the palace. It wasn't even after a moment of me landing I felt a present slowly winding their way though the shadow of the trees closing in on me.

It took everything I had not to change forms and fly away from the approaching danger; outstep from the shadows a man and a woman, their eyes gleaming as if I was some sorta of treasure.

The woman had strawberry blond hair, and these beautiful color amber eyes, she was dressed in a white button up shirt and had a tan jacket over it with a strange symbol of blue and white wings overlapping one another. She had on some tight pants, but that allowed her to move freely as she wished. She also carried a staff that was almost taller than herself, hanging on her back. The man of the two had blond hair that was put up in a bun, keeping from stay piece falling into his eyes, he wore the same thing that the women was wearing, but had a green cloak on that had the same strange symbol on it.

"Well look what we have here, Eld," the woman spoke breaking the silence that had envelop us, "a small little bird has strayed on to out hunting grounds." She took a step closer to me while her partner stayed closer to the tree line.

I tensed wanting to keep my eyes on both of them, but not wanting to turn around in a circle as she walked around me. As she made her way around me she stopped right behind me and kicked my knees causing me to tumble to the ground I tried to get up but the staff that was hidden till now hit me on my back keeping me on the forest floor. I bit my lip not allowing a yelp to escape my lips. She than proceed to bound my wrist limiting my escape even more.

"Eld, check him," She said once again to the man that hasn't moved from his spot. She stood in front of me not her staff pushing my face into the ground, but here I sat trying my best to say as calm as possible.

I felt Eld run his hands through my clothing checking for any weapons that might have been on my person, but frowned when found nothing. He reached into the pocket where I put the ring and pulled it out.

"Th-That's-" I didn't get a chance to explain myself when I felt the staff bite into my back once again halting anything I had to say.

"Look here Petra," Eld said showing her the ring that he just found. The woman, Petra, brows came together in confusion.

"I was tempted to kill you right here, but Levi would be mad if we did that," Petra sighed motioning for me to stand.

It took us 30 awkward minutes me stumbling through the woods to get to the serpiente palace. When we reached the front gate, two more guards joined us, and lead us in a labyrinth of a maze of twist and turns. It looks like escaping from here will be highly impossible for me. We came to these solid wooden doors which open up to this grand dining room.

There in the room was a long mahogany table, the floors made of dark snake skin in these elaborate patterns that seem to dance through the room swirling into one another making it look like dancers. A hit once again to my legs causing me to almost face plant into the cold hard floor, if it wasn't for one of the convent placed staffs that was in front of me I surely would have face planted.

"You go get Levi, tell him he is need in the dining hall." Petra said pointing to one of the guards that were guarding the door. I almost laughed thinking that they need so many guards to keep an eye on one unarmed tied up hawk; but I thought back to when Isabell was captive with us and how many guards where in one room when mom and I visited her.

I was pulled from my thoughts as those grand doors open showing the king of the serpiente, Levi Ackerman. Petra walked over to him slipping her arms around his waist pecking him lightly on his check, I felt my own checks warm at the display, but no one else seem to blink an eye on what was happening as if this was a normal thing.

"Petra," Levi sighed sounding a little annoyed even though his face didn't show it, "What do you need I was in an import…" He cut himself off when his eyes met mine grey eyes flashing with anger.

I shook underneath that white hot gaze, fears of dying entered my head for the second time that day.


End file.
